


choose

by AshyDoki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Help, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyDoki/pseuds/AshyDoki
Summary: I've been thinking about writing a stevinel fanfiction but I dunno which AU to make... Mind helping me?
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 30
Kudos: 14





	choose

**Author's Note:**

> no hate on this ship pls, we respect everyone's opinion here <3

Hello guys!

So I've always wanted to make a stevinel fanfic ever since I watched the movie and started to read fanfictions about them.. but the problem is that I've never seen any Steven Universe episodes and just watched to movie... But I still want to write about it even if I'm not really in the fandom and all...

So I've been thinking about some AUs that I like to imagine when I'm bored, here they are! :

\- Human High School AU where Steven is like a bad boy but there's this new girl, Spinel (which will be a cute human version of spinel but still with some trauma and stuff) and has a soft spot for her.... yes very cliché but I'm a sucker for those types story... also spinel's backstory will be changed, rose/pink will either be dead like some years after steven's birth or it's someone else that hurt spinel.. (there'll prob be smut but there'll be either way dirty references..)

\- Why not a Succubus!Spinel AU? it sounds original but I have no damn idea for the background ._. yeah so it's kinda obvious it'll be a literal smut fic with plot(?)

\- Spinel and Steven hanging out and helping each other out while slowly falling in love idk, (after the movie but before SU future) mostly fluff

-Another highschool human AU but this time spinel is the bad girl and basically the first idea but roles are switched ._.

-I also love Diamond!Steven x Reset!Spinel like wtf it's just so cute and hot??? so yeah also this possibility...

-Honestly you can just comment an AU too if you have an idea but are too lazy to write it :P

So yeah it's not a lot but it's actually too much for me to choose.. and since there's less and less stevinel content why not make some myself? 

I know it's ridiculous to write a fanfiction about a cartoon I never watched but srsly i love this ship too much T--T7

And I honestly don't mind if you take one of the idea (even my 2 first original ideas) cuz i honestly just want more stevinel content ;n;

So yeah it'd be nice if you guys choose one.... 

thanks to those who were nice enough to waste their time for this xDD

♥♥♥


End file.
